Bikky's birthday
by Shellfish1001
Summary: It's Bikky's 14th birthday, Dee's not invited and he's not too pleased when Ryo invites him. Rated of mild groping making out of the Dee & Ryo variety. Plz R


Bikky's birthday.

The doorbell rang causing the blonde boy to leap off the sofa where he had been surrounded by bits of wrapping paper, the low table covered in presents. 6 other kids including Carol sat around the living room. He was his 14th birthday and Ryo had let him have some friends over for a pizza and then go out to see a movie.

They were just waiting for their food to arrive.

"I'll get it!" Bikky yelled as he ran for the door, flinging it open. His face fell.

"Hey Kiddo." Dee leant on the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not invited!"

"Well someone invited me."

Bikky shot Ryo a look. His guardian looked sheepish. "Well don't you think I deserve a little adult company?"

"But why him?"

"I don't have any non cop friends."

"I don't care if they're cops just anyone but him."

The dark haired cop returned the glare. "Can I come in?"

"No!" Bikky moved to shut the door but Dee caught it just before it shut, both shoving it in both directions.

"Only my friends are allowed here on my birthday!"

"Well fine, I'll just keep your present then."

The blonde boy paused. "Present? What present?"

"You'll have to let me in to get it."

"Tell me what it is!"

"I forgot!"

Ryo rolled his eyes walking back to the sofa. Great, he had himself yet another kid to look after.

The pizza delivery guy arrived, watching Dee wrestle with the door. "Um… Did you order a pizza?"

Dee took his hands off the door and it slammed shut. "HA! I win you bastard!" Bikky yelled through the door.

The dark haired cop grinned, paying the delivery guy, taking the boxes from him. "Fine then, I'll just keep your pizzas then!" I yelled through the door.

He smirked at the sound of footsteps and the door was thrown open. "You asshole! Give those back!"

Dee walked in through the open door and placed the boxes on the kitchen counter. As soon as the boxes were out of his hands Bikky carried them to the low table in front of the sofa.

Several hands dove for a slice as soon as the box was open.

"Do I get to have some?" Dee asked.

"No!"

"I paid for it."

The blonde kid sighed. "Well okay, but only 1 slice."

Dee rolled his eyes, sitting on the arm of the sofa beside Ryo before handing a present wrapped in blue shiny paper over to Bikky.

The boy gave him a suspicious look.

"What? It's not going to explode."

Bikky opened it with Carol leaning over his shoulder watching the large box of chocolates get unwrapped.

"Ooh." She crooned. "Now we have dessert too."

Bikky awkwardly glanced up at Dee hesitantly muttering. "Thanks."

"No problem, does that qualify me for 2 slices of pizza now?"

"I guess." He shrugged.

Ryo watched their exchange with a small smile and a roll of his dark eyes.

The pizzas didn't last long between the 7 kids and 2 adults and the chocolates when down well afterwards. Ryo reaches across the table grabbing a caramel chocolate, which he fed to his partner. The younger cop took the treat, licking caramel from Ryo's fingers. The blonde blushed, quickly pulling his hand away. Bikky frowned at his nemesis while Carol just giggled in amusement.

At 5:00pm Carol stood impatiently in the doorway with her coat on, the other kids were waiting in the hallway.

"Come on Bikky, we'll miss the start of the movie."

The blonde boy poked Dee in the chest. "You keep your greasy mitts off Ryo, none of your perverted shit."

Dee glared back. "Ryo's a big boy; don't you think he can take care of himself?"

Ryo handed the boy his coat. "Bikky you'd better get going, you're keeping everyone waiting."

The boy headed for the door, looking over his shoulder continuously to glare at Dee until the door blocked his gaze.

"Have fun kiddies, I know I will." Dee muttered.

When the door shut Ryo started to clear up, milling around the kitchen area. The dark haired cop perched on a seat at the counter pulling the DVD from his back pocket placing it on the counter. "I brought this with me, thought we could watch a movie of our own."

His blonde friend smiled. "Sounds good, put it on I'll just finish up here."

Dee grinned and moved to the DVD player then settled on the sofa purposely sitting so that Ryo would have to sit in the gap he left close to the younger man.

"What film is it?"

"Some cop movie."

His partner gave him a look. "You want to watch a movie about what we deal with everyday?"

"Nah, I heard these are competent cops."

Ryo shook his head, allowing a small smile as he moved to sit beside his partner on the sofa. As Dee wound past the adverts on the DVD Ryo picked up the box with a frown.

"Blue dealers?" He gave Dee a look.

"What?"

He flipped over the box with a frown. "I doubt your reasons for choosing this movie."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It has nothing to do with the girl on the back of the box wearing only tiny shorts and a bra?"

His partner tried hard to look innocent but the smirk won out causing Ryo to roll his eyes.

"Okay so maybe that was a small factor." He pressed play on the remote still fighting back the smirk.

They only had the DVD on a few minutes before the younger man got restless. Ryo looked over at Dee, surprised to see that his partner was now right beside him but still watching the movie as if nothing had changed so he didn't say anything, turning back to the TV.

An arm draped over his shoulder causing him to jump. "Dee!" He hissed.

"What?" His partner looked oblivious. "It's just more comfortable like this don't you think?" He watched Ryo bite his lower lip looking more than a little wary but kept his mouth shut, just watching his partner out of the corner of his eye until he relaxed leaning back slightly into the warm body beside him. Though he'd never admit it he liked having the younger man hold him.

Dee was stronger and more experienced with relationships than he was and it felt good to be in his arms.

The hand that had been resting on the top of his arm started to stroke his skin through the shirt he was wearing. The blonde leant his head on the back of the sofa, freezing when he felt hot breath on the side of his face, his eyes flickering nervously to his right seeing how close Dee had gotten. Those deep green eyes bored into his own their faces hovering closely. Ryo looked away, glancing down at the sofa cushions.

"Um…. Dee?" He all but whispered.

A hand on his chin silently willed him to look up and when he did a hot mouth landed on his own. The blonde's eyes widened at first before fluttering closed when a hot tongue pushed into his mouth sliding against his own. His fingers gripped the material of the other man's shirt. Dee's wandering hands were inside were inside his shirt, one wrapped around him, the other stroking his chest.

The younger man broke the kiss, lips tasting his skin across his throat, neck and collarbone. Ryo arched his head back, eyes closing panting slightly enjoying the feel of his more experienced partner's hands and lips on his skin. He gasped when a hand moved down and squeezed his growing erection through his trousers.

"Mmm…. Dee w-we can't." He shoved at the other man reluctantly.

"What's wrong this time?" The dark haired cop evaded the arms that tried to shove him off, continuing his assault on Ryo's throat.

"B-Bikky and the others will be back soon." He swallowed. "They have been gone for a while."

A warm tongue found his nipples drawing a moan from the blonde.

"It'll be a good lesson for them, a bit of sex ed."

Ryo opened his mouth to protest but whatever words he was going to say died when his partner's hand moved into his pants and around his erection. All the strength to push Dee away with went out of his arms; his hands that had been protesting now gripped the other man, holding him close. The blonde relaxed feeling nothing but Dee's mouth on his chest, his hand on his swollen cock. He didn't even hear the approaching voices until the door was flung open by Bikky.

Both cops leapt up off the sofa, Ryo desperately doing up his pants and shirts again, fumbling with the buttons in his flushed, aroused state.

The blonde kid scowled at Dee. "Pervert!" He yelled, kicking Dee in the shin.

The dark haired cop cursed and rubbed his leg. "Ow! You little shit!" He made a lazy grab for him.

Carol stood in the doorway smirking at the couple.

Ryo looked very embarrassed. "Y-You two are back early."

Bikky still glared at Dee. "I didn't trust this pervert being alone here with you, guess I was right."

Dee flopped down onto the sofa looking up at Ryo who looked rumpled and flushed. "God must hate me." He muttered.

"Can Carol stay over?" Bikky asked, gesturing to the girl who stood behind him.

"S-Sure."

Bikky walked past glaring at Dee all the way. Carol smiled, giving them a wave before she disappeared into Bikky's room. "Have fun you two."

Ryo would have blushed if he had any blood left in his head.

Both cops sighed in relief when the door shut behind the two teens. Dee glanced hopefully at his partner, eyeing the slight bulge in Ryo's pants.

"What do you say we both take care of our little problems?" He smirked at the blonde.

Seeing Ryo bite his lip and look at Bikky's door Dee knew he'd lost. He sighed. "Forget it." He muttered, getting up.

A hand on his arm stopped him; he looked up in confusion to see his partner standing beside him. "Not here."

Dee frowned in confusion. "What?" His eyes widened in shock when the other man tugged on his arm leading him towards the bedroom.

Dee followed like a zombie totally bewildered with shock. "Maybe god likes me after all."

End


End file.
